1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic authentication.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Authentication using mobile devices is a growing commodity. However, using a set of challenges like pre-defined passwords or pin numbers introduces a risk of compromising the integrity of the authentication process. From badge readers, to financial transactions based on near field communication, the risk of presenting a static/pre-defined set of credentials is part of the problem, not part of the solution. For example, if a badge has to present the same code to a reader, a mobile device has to present the same set of credentials (e.g., password, PIN number, etc.) to complete a transaction, or a credit card has the same information stored in a magnetic field, hackers may find ways to break into these static vaults and acquire credentials.